Beelzebub/Media
Media is an boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside Barbarella and Striga. Recruitment Defeat them in battle, then after watching the cutscene, warp to Yamatai Village and speak to them to recruit them. Biography She and her sisters were trapped by Selene on her ship, which is now a Ghost Ship. With the barrier about to break, Selene sought out people to take down the Beelzebubs, and the party was able to defeat them in battle. However, they only appeared to be defeated, having warped away to Grangold to inflict terror upon the humans. However, when no one cared, they sought the country side, having chosen Yamatai Village as their target. Again, however, they found that the times had changed greatly since they've been locked away and when the party finds them, they force themselves into the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I want to reproduce... Using your sperm..." "Mate with us... You'll give birth to lots of children..." "I'll use all of your semen to reproduce... Won't that make you happy...?" "The Monster Lord... I'll never forgive her..." "Those pirates... We've escaped from the box, and they can't confine us on the ship this time..." "We are ancient insect monsters, but we're not the ancestors of this world's insect monsters... The original species, Pabilsag, is the common ancestor of today's insect monsters." "I can still fly in the sky... But I can't go very fast..." "I've been trapped in this place, and am hungry from talking to the others... Can't you talk in a little while...?" "I've been trapped on this ship, but I wasn't worried about food... What I ate is a secret..." "I'm looking forward to the outside world... Soon, I can leave..." "Drink this so you feel like making children..." (+1 Boost Drink) "Use this money carefully..." (+ 2000G) "This could be useful..." (+ 1 Insect Shell) "I want to eat some meat after all this time..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "I can have this...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "You're cruel..." "I want some gold from this time..." (Give 1200G) *Yes - "I can have this...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "You're cruel..." *Not enough money - "...You're poor..." "Hamburger steak... I want to eat it..." (Give 1 Hamburger Steak) *Yes - "I can have this...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "You're cruel..." "Which of us three is your favorite...? Answer with our hair color..." *Purple - "Your tastes are strange..."(-5 Affinity) *Red - "Your tastes are strange..."(-5 Affinity) *Green - "I'll let you bear lots of children..." (+10 Affinity) "Where can I lay my eggs...?" *I don't want them anywhere! - "There's no use resisting... I'll lay lots of eggs in your body." *Anus - "Be grateful... I can lay lots of eggs where you want them..." (+10 Affinity) *Urethra - "You want them there...? Then I'll service you..." (+10 Affinity) *In my brain - "The splattering would be disgusting..." (-5 Affinity) "I'm aware that flies are hated insects... What insect do you hate...?" *Flies - "I'm sorry that you have to have children with flies..." *Bees - "It hurts when they sting you. But I think that's different from a hatred of insects..." (+10 Affinity) *Cockroaches - "Even after hundreds of years, the most hated Queen is the cockroach... That's a relief..." (+10 Affinity) *None of them - "It's rare that someone doesn't hate insects... You're interesting..." (+10 Affinity) "What can I look forward to in the outside world...?" *The Colosseum - "Humans still don't get tired of fighting... Barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *Casinos - "Casino...? It sounds like a lot of fun..." (+10 Affinity) *Battle fucking - "Then I don't need to go outside... We'll play with you here..." *Nothing - "There's nothing fun...? Boring world..." (-5 Affinity) "I haven't forgotten my grudge against the Monster Lord for even a moment... Is there anyone that you hold a grudge against...?" *No one - "Boring..." (-5 Affinity) *Ilias - "A grudge against the Goddess Ilias...? It is fascinating to rebel against a god..." (+10 Affinity) *Sonya - "Then you should avenge yourself..." (+10 Affinity) *You - "You have a grudge against me...? I had no idea..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Media: "I want children... Can I have your sperm?" With Barbarella: Barbarella: "Media... You're good at going your own pace." Media: "Isn't this era fun...? These dangos are delicious..." Barbarella: "Is your head filled with nothing but dangos?!" Media: "Yep." With Striga: Media: "Dangos are delicious..." Striga: "You're the same as ever... Aren't you perplexed by this different era?" Media: "If there were dangos back in my time..." Striga: "I envy your simple-mindedness..." With Samansa: Media: "Jellyfish..." Samansa: "......???" Media: "I wonder if you taste like summer..." Samansa: "I can't say..." Media: "Stung by a jellyfish..." Samansa: "Mufu." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Media: "I feel hungry..." Media is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Media: "The power of imagination is infinite..." Media is doodling on the ground... happens 3rd Action: Media: "Good night..." Media fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Media: "Go away..." uses Vibration Wave 5th Action: Media: "I'll give you this..." Media presents a gift! Dango) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2